


June 11, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Finish your lunch first!'' Amos snapped when Supergirl glanced at Silver Banshee.





	June 11, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

''Finish your lunch first!'' Amos snapped when Supergirl glanced at Silver Banshee using her Death Wail within a Metropolis jewelry store.


End file.
